Fujioka
.]] This article is about the male middle school student and possible Kana beau Fujioka. For the stuffed bear, see Fujioka (Bear). Basic Facts Name: Fujioka (藤岡) Age: 13-14 Voiced by: Tetsuya Kakihara First Introduced (manga): Minami-ke Chapter 002 First Introduced (anime): Minami-ke Episode 01 A classmate of Kana, he plays a forward on the school soccer team.In Minami-ke Episode 03#Segment Four, Fujioka tells Haruka that he plays forward, but in Minami-ke: Okaeri Episode 10#Segment Three (Minami-ke Chapter 052) he tells Touma he plays any position. In Minami-ke Chapter 014, the chapter corresponding to Episode 3 Segment Four, he does not mention his position, indicating that this inconsistency is probably an error on the part of the anime adaptation. However, one could consistently interpret this as meaning he can play any position but generally plays forward. Fujioka is popular with the girlsImplied in Minami-ke: Okawari Episode 07 (Minami-ke Chapter 027). Kana also states it explicitly in Minami-ke Episode 01#Segment Five (Minami-ke Chapter 002)., but only has eyes for Kana, who he has a long-standing crush on. His two confessions go nowhere, however, seemingly failing to make Kana even aware of his feelings, and causing her to think him a Banchou. Eventually, he even inherits the title of the fourth Banchou. He is affable, friendly, a bit naive, and very innocent towards girls. His affection towards Kana causes him to do questionable things, but wins him a pseudo-honorary place in the family, with him being invited to the Minami Residence on a common and regular basis. He gets easily jealous when it comes to Kana. Like Kana, he starts off scoring rather poorly on testsThough still better than Kana. Minami-ke Episode 03#Segment One (Minami-ke Chapter 006) but mysteriously staggeringly improves his grades later.Minami-ke: Okaeri Episode 11#Segment Three (Minami-ke Chapter 086) Character Design Fujioka's character design in the anime shifts from a Season 1 regular "nice boy" design with smooth hair and eyes both of strikingly similar color to Haruka,Lending credence to what she says in Minami-ke Episode 03#Segment Four (Minami-ke Chapter 014) about him being similar to their father. to a blond, spiky-haired "pretty boy" look in later seasons.Which better justifies his popularity. The season 1 look is closer to what he looks like the manga proper, but the later design is closer to what he looks like the included color artwork. He is taller than every other character in his age class, not a hard feat considering the only other male is the shorter Akira. Interactions with Others School Life .]] While Fujioka presumably has a reasonably rich social life, consisting of male friends and interactions with the rest of the soccer club, these are only glimpsed in passing throughout the series. Instead, rather reasonably, the series focuses on his interactions with Kana and her two friends, Keiko and Riko. The last is notable for having a major crush on Fujioka. After the failure of his initial confessions to Kana, Fujioka settles into a rhythm of being a close friend whom she often invites to her house. He stops attempting direct confessions and begins attempting other methods. He never, however, loses his vulnerability to Kana and the topic of Kana. He is extremely tenacious and clearly deeply in love. He never considers the possibility Kana is fully aware of his feelings and doing things at her own pace, and never notices that the other characters are already thinking of them as a couple. Fujioka spends his time near Kana plotting new ways to get her to understand his feelings for her, attempting to arrange dates, or trying to get rid of Akira. Fujioka views the latter as a serious rival for Kana's affection, given their seeming closeness, when in reality Akira has no interest in Kana and only knows her because he is Touma's brother. A series of misunderstandings, however, prevent this from being resolved.Minami-ke Episode 11#Segment Two (Minami-ke Chapter 051) With the Non-Kana Minami Sisters .]] Haruka treats Fujioka, like she treats everyone, with kindness and care. It is never explicitly made clear what her feelings are with regards to a potential Kana and Fujioka relationship, but her initial reaction to the news of Fujioka's love letter,Minami-ke Episode 01#Segment Five Minami-ke Chapter 002) and the interested and friendly way she later talks to him over dinnerMinami-ke Episode 03#Segment Four (Minami-ke Chapter 014), combine to suggest that she is more than amenable to the idea. Despite this and her clear perception of Fujioka as Kana's potential love interest, however, Haruka never does anything at all to interfere.Except perhaps for telling Kana to cover her belly in Minami-ke: Okawari Episode 03#Segment Two, lest Fujioka see her, but she would probably do so even if they had nothing going on. It is not clear whether this stems from a decision of hers to leave well enough alone or from her famous modesty and inexperience. After initial hostility due to Kana informing her that Fujioka is a Banchou, Chiaki quickly realizes he is nothing of the sort, and after Haruka points out his similarity to their father,Minami-ke Episode 03#Segment Four (Minami-ke Chapter 014) Chiaki begins to consistently sit in his lap, somewhat transparently viewing him as a father-figure, and treating him well enough to raise suspicions of the possibility of her possessing other types of affection.See Chiaki Minami#Surrogate Family Creation and Character Pairings (Minami-ke)#Chiaki's Strange Affection for Fujioka Chiaki once intentionally involves herself in Kana and Fujioka's relationship by manipulating events so that Fujioka will receive encouragement from Kana.Minami-ke: Okawari Episode 11#Segment Five (Minami-ke Chapter 064) With Touma suffers a lot in order to maintain Fujioka's belief that she is male.]] Fujioka is notable for being the only member of the cast to think, incorrectly, that Touma is a boy. What began as an assumption on Fujioka's part and a reluctance on Touma's part to correct his mistake, for unclear reasons,Minami-ke: Okaeri Episode 10#Segment Three (Minami-ke Chapter 052) has quickly ballooned into a full-scale deception, with large parts of the cast participating at least tacitly. Because Fujioka views Touma as the only other boy to regularly visit the Minami Residence, he seems to feel a special bond with her, feeling it necessary to instruct on her the finer points of acting chivalrous or otherwise in a male fashion. In addition, their mutual interest and participation in soccer enhances their closeness. While Fujioka's initial attempt to get Touma to participate in daily early-morning soccer training eventually resulted in Touma's refusal to go,Probably because Touma was well-aware that one of the training sessions' avowed goals, getting rid of her "chest fat", would never be fulfilled, no matter how intense he made the workouts. See Minami-ke: Okaeri Episode 10#Segment Three (Minami-ke Chapter 052). their relationship has borne other fruit, for instance Touma's new-found skill in soccer-style and combat-style headbutts.Minami-ke Episode 04#Segment One (Minami-ke Chapter 054) Fujioka's failure to discern the truth has another consequence. His regular observations of Touma and Chiaki's interactions reveal a degree of closeness he considers extremely unusual for friends of supposedly opposing genders. Coupled with the other sisters' seeming lack of concern, and a couple of scenes he witnesses without an understanding of the context,For instance, Minami-ke: Okaeri Episode 02#Segment One (Minami-ke Chapter 095) and Minami-ke: Okaeri Episode 10#Segment One (Minami-ke Chapter 080). he draws the seemingly obvious conclusion that Touma and Chiaki are destined to have a relationship in the near future. He is probably horribly misguided.See also Character Pairings (Minami-ke)#Touma and Chiaki's Unusually Close Friendship. Miscellaneous Takeru does not like Fujioka very much, having picked up on Fujioka's fixation on Kana. His repeatedly asking Fujioka what his intentions are and relationship is with regards to Kana is a recurring joke in Season 2 and the corresponding manga chapters.For instance, Minami-ke: Okawari Episode 01 (Minami-ke Chapter 073) or Minami-ke: Okawari Episode 08 (Minami-ke Chapter 038). Later on, Fujioka returns the favor towards Fuyuki, asking him what his intentions are towards "Minami".Minami-ke: Okawari Episode 12 Maki immediately recognizes Fujioka's goals in regards to Kana, and torments him about it.Minami-ke: Okaeri Episode 06#Segment Two (Minami-ke Chapter 085) In Minami-ke: Tadaima Episode 09 he is very in sync with Hitomi. Notable Scenes Fujioka is an important secondary character, and has numerous scenes of notoriety. Most of these, however, have to do with Kana, for what are obvious reasons. In Minami-ke Episode 01 (Minami-ke Chapter 2), he confesses his love to Kana via letter. He is surely greatly confused when Kana comes back and kicks him in the shin, telling him she has won their battle. In Minami-ke Episode 11 (Minami-ke Chapter 51), he suffers a massive outbreak of jealous when he spots Akira talking to Kana. Several misunderstandings later, he lays down the law, frightening Akira into fleeing like a true Banchou would. In Minami-ke: Okawari Episode 01 (Minami-ke Chapter 74), a complicated series of cross-dressing confusion and misunderstandings between Fujioka, Touma, and Makoto causes Fujioka to accidentally open the curtain the girls' side of the onsen, just as Kana is about to walk through the other way, naked. Fujioka achieves what is surely one of his life goals, but doesn't seem very appreciative. In Minami-ke: Okaeri Episode 10 (Minami-ke Chapter 80), he walks in on Touma, dressed in a towel, trying to get Chiaki to give her her clothes. Given Fujioka's untrue belief that Touma is a boy and the context in which he has walked in, he can only reach one conclusion. Kana then tells him to take off his clothes since he's drenched by the rain, but he understandably misinterprets this. In Minami-ke: Betsubara#Segment Four (Minami-ke Chapter 122), he receives chocolate from Kana on Valentines Day, in what she claims to others is an accident, and he responds suitably. Notes Category:Character Category:Minami-ke Character Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Banchou Category:Middle Schooler